Divergent from Four's POV
by Muffins and knives
Summary: We all know what Tris was thinking throughout the book, but what about Four? This is my take on what he was thinking. Only my second fanfiction so I am still new to the site. Rated T because it's Divergent!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my muffins! This is my first Divergent fanfiction and I decided to try Four's POV. Thank you for reading, and please review! (Sorry it's so short, the chapters will get longer)  
~Olaf:)**

Chapter 1

I roll out of bed with a groan. Today the initiates arrive, I will have to train them for a grueling two weeks. I sigh. But then I will be free. No more Eric. No more fear landscapes. No more regrets of my cowardice. But I will still be running away, I think. I shake the thought from my head and get ready to head to the net.

*PAGE BREAK TIME LAPSE*

I stand silently next to Lauren as we wait for the first jumper. I hear the others making bets, but I don't join. Soon we hear the squeal of the train and a scream. A few bow their heads, suddenly serious. At least one person falls each year, or so I am told. Suddenly, a gray blur drops into the net. I see that it is a petite abnegation girl, her blonde hair out of its ordinary bun and splayed around her head in a halo. She covers her face with her hands and laughs, and I reach my hand out with Lauren. She grabs my hand and a spark of electricity shoots up my arm. I pull her out and somehow manage to catch her before she falls. She stands and I notice her stormy blue-gray eyes. Lauren interrupts my thoughts. " Can't believe it. A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." I feel a sudden urge to protect this girl. If her past is anything like mine, then... "There's a reason why she left them, Lauren." I reply. I turn back to the girl. "What's your name?" "Um..." I allow a small smile to curl my lips, thinking of the first time I got here. "Think about it. You don't get to pick again." "Tris." She says firmly. "Tris." I hear Lauren repeat. "Make the announcement, Four." I look over my shoulder at the Dauntless hiding in the shadows. "First jumper- Tris!" I shout, and the crowd appears out of the darkness, cheering and shouting. Another initiate has jumped, and is screaming the whole way down, but I pay her no attention. Instead, I place my hand on Tris's back. "Welcome to Dauntless."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my muffins! Here's chapter two, again, please rate and review.  
Disclaimer, I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 2

After all the initiates have jumped, Lauren and I lead them down the dark hallways. The lights are few and dim, but I am used to it, walking these hallways several times a day sometimes. We stop abruptly, and face the initiates. "This is where we divide," Lauren announces. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume _you_ don't need a tour of the place." A smile plays on her lips as she turns on her heel and strides off into the shadows, the Dauntless-born following obediently. I am left with only nine initiates, the only Abnegation being Tris. I address them next. "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four." I announce. A Candor speaks up, and I inwardly sigh; there is usually one. "Four? Like the number?" she asks. "Yes. Is there a problem?" I coolly reply. "No" is her quick answer. I continue, "Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"I am interrupted yet again by the Candor. "The Pit?" she snickers. "Clever name." I am right in front of her in two quick strides, and I lean in close, narrowing my eyes. "What's your name?" I ask. "Christina," she manages to squeak out. "Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" I hiss, and she nods quickly. I turn away and continue leading them down the hallway, and they follow in silence… mostly. I can hear Christina mumble something about me being a jerk, and Tris retort that I don't like being laughed at. _You have no idea_, I think. I push open the double doors that we have arrived at, and head into the Pit. There are whispers behind me, and I remember when I first came, the controlled chaos of Dauntless astounding me, and knowing that I would never belong. I stop for a moment, letting them take in the new surroundings. Soon, I am waving them on, ready to show them the chasm. It doesn't take long before I hear the familiar roar of the water. It brings its comfort and solace, and I take a moment to clear my clouded head. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I have to shout to make myself heard. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." My last words are solemn and kindle a foreboding, but it must be said, before one of them tests it for themselves. I lead them on to the cafeteria, and I can hear murmurs of appreciation behind me. When we walk in, the Dauntless inside stand up and cheer loudly, banging their fists on the table. I look around for Zeke and Shauna, but instead I find myself migrating to the same table as Tris and Christina, and Tris ends up in between me and Christina. I fix myself a hamburger, like usual, until I see Tris staring at it quizzically. I nudge her with my elbow. "It's beef, put this on it." I say, handing her the bowl of ketchup. Christina's eyes go wide. "You've never had a hamburger before?" she asks. "No. Is that what it's called?" Tris replies. I offer an explanation. "Stiffs eat plain food." I hate that word, but the Abnegation are the only ones who don't use it, and I can't let her see that I used to be Abnegation. She would recognize me immediately. I realize that they are still talking and zone back in to hear Christina say "No wonder you left." Tris rolls her eyes, responding with sarcasm. "Yeah, it was just because of the food." A smile is beginning to form on my face, but before it can fully take shape, Eric bursts in. I don't even have to look to know it is him. Everything, from the slam of the doors to the silence that has fallen over the cafeteria like a blanket, indicates that it is Eric walking in. "Who's that?" whispers Christina. "His name is Eric. He's a Dauntless leader," I respond, trying not to spit out the words. "Seriously? But he's so young." She cannot keep her mouth shut apparently. I look at her. "Age doesn't matter here." She looks like she is going to ask another question, but before she can; Eric sits down next to me. I sit there, tense for a moment before Eric starts talking. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" he asks, nodding towards the girls. "This is Tris and Christina." I say calmly. "Ooh, a Stiff. We'll see how long you last," he says, taking a good look at Tris. I can't explain it, but I get a sudden urge to strangle him. He has no reason to look at her like that. He puts his hand on the table, and I wonder if he was in a fight, or if he was going at the punching bags. "What have you been doing lately, Four?" he asks, finally turning his attention from Tris. I shrug a little. "Nothing, really." I respond, hoping he will go away. Unfortunately, he continues talking. "Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you." I was afraid the conversation would take this turn. "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold." I say slowly, trying to not explicitly say that Max wants to make me a leader. "So he wants to give you a job," he says, sending an unspoken threat my way. "So it would seem," I say. "And you aren't interested," he pushes. "I haven't been interested for two years," I reply. "Well, let's hope he gets the point then," he says, clapping me on the shoulder and leaving. Tris slouches as soon as he leaves. "Are you two… friends?" she asks. "We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite," I answer vaguely. "Were you a transfer too?" I am surprised she is this curious. She needs to learn to keep her mouth shut, like Christina. "I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions. Now I've got Stiffs, too?" She doesn't back down. "It must be because you're so approachable. You know. Like a bed of nails." I look her dead in the eye, and still she accepts the challenge. She needs to watch her back with an attitude like that. "Careful, Tris." I warn. I hear Zeke call my name, and take my leave. I sit absentmindedly at our regular table. Zeke and Shauna try to include me in their conversation, but my thoughts are occupied by Tris.

*PAGE BREAK TIME LAPSE*

After dinner, I let Eric take the initiates to the dorms, and head to the fear landscape room. I go through so many times that it is a habit, but I still haven't conquered them, especially Marcus. I ready the computer and inject myself.  
**(A/N: We all know Four's fears, so I am going to skip ahead.)**  
I walk past the dorms on my way to my apartment, and I can hear soft sobs emanating from it. I shake my head slightly. They have families who love them, and a home they miss, whereas my first night here contained tears of joy. The rest of my walk is filled with memories of when I first came, and before I know it, I am staring at the familiar FEAR GOD ALONE written on my wall. I drift off into a dreamless slumber, my last thoughts being of Tris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my muffins! So sorry about the long delay!  
Disclaimer: Veronica Roth probably isn't sitting on her couch with a cold. I am. I am therefore not Veronica Roth, nor do I own Divergent.  
~Olaf**

Chapter 2

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." I walk around the room slapping guns into the waiting hands of initiates. I make a point not to look Tris in the eye because I will be captivated and will not be able to look away. "Thankfully," I continue. "If you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that."

I see that most of the initiates are still pressing the sleep from their eyes. This is going to be a long morning. I begin to talk again, explaining how initiation is divided up. Once I finish my small speech, an initiate, Peter I think his name is, speaks up. "But what…" He interrupts himself with a yawn. "What does firing a gun have to do with... bravery?" I decide to make him an example, or else someone is going to get hurt. I flip around the gun in my hand and press it to his forehead, clicking a bullet into place. "Wake. Up. You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." He is caught mid-yawn, and stays completely still. I take the gun away and continue walking. "And to answer your question, you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself. This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me."

I turn to the target, wrapping both hands around the gun, and think about what Amar taught me. Inhale, and focus on the target. The room is completely silent. Exhale, and pull the trigger. It sounds, and I see it hit the bulls-eye. Perfect. I look at the initiates and they face their targets, now wide awake. A series of shots are fired, and I watch them handle the recoil. Tris takes it the worst, and she is sent back into the wall. After a couple of rounds, Edward is the first to hit the target, not that I'm surprised, but both Myra and Tris are struggling. Everybody fires off a couple more rounds, and soon everyone is hitting the middle.

*PAGE BREAK TIME LAPSE*

We break for lunch and I head to my regular table with Shauna and Zeke. They quiz me on the initiates, but give up when I only reply with vague answers. My mind is too clouded with thoughts of Tris to even consider the other transfers. Suddenly, Shauna leans in close, inspecting my face. I look at her, confused. "What?" I finally ask, getting impatient. She smiles suspiciously. "You've been zoned out with a faraway look in your eye. Who's the girl?" I roll my eyes. "Please, Shauna, be serious." Instead, she begins making faces at me, laughing as I roll my eyes again. I look to Zeke for backup, but he helps Shauna and they continue in their mockery. I walk away, muttering under my breath. They call to me asking me to come back, but I realize I had been zoning out for quite a while as lunch is now over.

I gather the initiates and lead them to a different room. They line up in front of the punching bags, and I stand in the middle, ready to demonstrate the different kicks and punches. 

**So sorry I'm cutting it short; I wanted to get a chapter out after such a long wait, but I'm sick, so my writing was turning crappy. You'll get more soon!  
~Olaf**


	4. Chapter 3 Continued

**Hello my muffins, I'm back! I'm sorry I made y'all wait so long, I'm awful. So here's the rest of the chapter! Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth, I don't own Divergent.  
~Olaf**

_I gather the initiates and lead them to a different room. They line up in front of the punching bags, and I stand in the middle, ready to demonstrate the different kicks and punches. _"As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges- which you will need if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless." I announce. I pause for a moment to let them absorb this before I continue. "We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other. So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt." Tris and Myra come to mind as I say this. Tris has a fire in her eyes, that I can't deny, but her small frame and lack of muscle could bring her down in the fights.

I shake her from my mind and name a few punches as I show them. Soon, the familiar sound of flesh hitting tough fabric fills the air as I wander the room, checking on their form. They are doing well, and I wander through the lines, giving tips when needed. When I reach Tris, I stop and watch her. "You don't have much muscle, which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put much more power behind them." I state. I put my hand on her stomach, and am immediately sent scrambling for an excuse; the small spark I feel consuming my thoughts. "Never forget to keep tension here," I say quietly.

I walk away quickly and watch the other initiates; Tris in the back of my mind until I dismiss them for dinner. I walk the familiar path to the cafeteria in a daze, still thinking about her and what a stupid move I pulled. I shake my head as I approach my table. Why do I care what she thinks? She's just an initiate. But she's different. She's- I am shaken from my thoughts by Zeke. Literally shaken. I glare at him. "What was that for?" I ask grouchily. He just smiles, and when I turn to Shauna, I see that she is wearing that same smirk from yesterday. I sigh and roll my eyes. They still think I have a crush. They chuckle, and start a petty argument about Zeke's little brother and _his _crush.

I excuse myself from the conversation and my thoughts fill with a certain someone again; only this time, I am thinking about tomorrow and who she will have to fight. I have to assign who they will fight against, but Eric has to go over it, and I know he will pair them unfairly so that he can have a good laugh. He would probably have her fight Peter for her first match. I shudder at the thought. Zeke and Shauna look at me questioningly. I shrug them off and head to my apartment.

I decide to take the long path for some unknown reason. It winds through the Pit, and usually it just means more time and people I don't want to talk to. I walk through, keeping my head down while lost in thought, when I hear her familiar voice. Tris. I lift my head, and see her in the tattoo parlor. She is laughing with her friends; gauze taped on her collarbone, obviously covering a new tattoo. She looks different. She is wearing makeup, and has new clothes, but that's only part of it. She looks carefree, and I think she will really belong here.

**Hope you liked it muffins! Again, so sorry it took so long, I had a bad case of writer's block with this chapter. Anyway, please review! Let me know what I need to work on! **


	5. Author's note (so sorry)

**Hello muffins! I'm so sorry that this is not an update but I have to say something. I was going to update this weekend, but something happened yesterday. My brother's girlfriend was shot and killed at only 16, so it may be a while before I update. I am so sorry that it has been so long, but please uderstand. I love you all, muffins!  
**

**~Olaf**


End file.
